


You're A Bottom Dean Winchester

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Sam is getting tired of bottoming all the time and when he finds out some truths about Dean, he intends to make a change in their relationship





	You're A Bottom Dean Winchester

Dean was more than a little surprised when after a heated makeout session, Sam kept swatting his hands away from his ass.

“Uh, Sammy. If you’re not in the mood for sex, say so,” said Dean, grumpily plopping down on the bed beside his brother. Sam turned his head and stared at Dean, Dean lazily looking back.

He should have seen it coming but in the safety of their home, in their bed, Dean never saw Sam shift in his hunting mode. Sam was straddling his hips and had Dean’s wrists pinned over his head like that, Dean scowling up at him.

“What are you doing?” scoffed Dean. “This is more your style.”

“I think it’s more  _ your _ style,” said Sam, leaning down and pressing his forehead to Dean’s. 

“Sammy, I told you. I. Don’t. Bottom.”

“You’ll never guess who I talked to the other day. I ran into her when I was visiting Donna. A one miss Rhonda Hurley,” said Sam. He smiled wickedly, Dean swallowing hard. “See, I always knew about the pink panties but what I never knew was that you got it on with her older brother afterwards. Apparently you bottoming was a very hot scene for her. You used to let her brother fuck you as much as he liked.”

“That’s not-”

“Sometimes, he wouldn’t even let you get off. He’d just use your little hole until it was red and puffy and leaking come, leave you there squirming and you loved every second of it. It makes total sense now,” said Sam, brushing his lips over the underside of Dean’s jaw. Dean tried to struggle back but Sam only chuckled. “I’m bigger and stronger, Dean. Ain’t much use for that.”

“I was nineteen. Twenty. I didn’t know what I liked,” said Dean.

“Yeah, you did. I bet you love being a bottom. Someone else is in control. You don’t have to worry, just take whatever they’re willing to give you. You don’t have to top because you’re the older brother Dean. I can give you everything you want. Everything you need. You can be the sluttiest little bottom bitch there was and I’ll take care of you,” said Sam, sucking a hard mark against Dean’s soft flesh, earning a hiss from him. 

“I’m not a…” trailed off Dean, Sam leaning back but putting enough weight on Dean that he wasn’t going anywhere. They both saw Dean’s cock standing at full mast now, Sam raising an eyebrow. “I…”

“I know my cock’s big but your little hole will get used to being stuffed all the time,” said Sam, kissing Dean gently before tugging on his bottom lip. “You’ll get used to being my cum dump.”

_ “Fuck,” _ breathed out Dean, throwing his head back.

“Tell me what you want me to do, Dean. That’s all you need to tell me,” said Sam.

“...on the rare occasion, I can still top?” asked Dean.

“Of course,” said Sam. “I like the occasional bottom myself but I think we both know what we enjoy best.”

“Okay,” said Dean.

“Okay what?” asked Sam.

“I’ll bottom.”

“And?”

“And what?” asked Dean.

“Beg me to fuck you.”

“No,” said Dean.

“I don’t like sassy bottoms,” said Sam. Dean smirked and cocked his head.

“Well tough shit, little-” Dean got out before he whimpered. Sam used his mouth to swipe his tongue over one of Dean’s nipples. Dean had rarely let him play with them before but given their new arrangement, Sam intedended on fully exploring them at a later time. “Fine! Fuck me!”

“Good boy,” said Sam as he sat up and released Dean’s hands. Dean kept them up there, Sam smiling and running a hand through Dean’s hair. “ _ Very _ good boy. You like that don’t you? Being told how good you are.”

“No,” said Dean, his blush giving him away.

“Don’t worry, I like making you squirm,” said Sam, reaching into the nightstand drawer and grabbing the lube. “So for my own edification, when’s the last time you had a dick up here?”

“Real or…” asked Dean, Sam chuckling.

“Let me rephrase. How much prep do you need?” asked Sam, coating a finger in lube and touching it to Dean’s hole. “Stomach now. Hands by your head.”

Dean let out a happy little sound as he complied, Sam quickly settled between his legs and investigating his hole.

“You’re looking a little loose back here. You play with yourself today? You hope I’d fuck you, huh?” teased Sam, pushing two fingers in easily.

“No. Yes. I don’t know,” mumbled Dean, hips jerking when Sam brushed his prostate.

“Oh, you knew what you were doing,” said Sam, adding a third finger and stretching Dean open, humming at the tiny sounds Dean made. “You’re gonna ride me but first…”

Sam rubbed his cock over the pink hole, lathering it in lube before he grabbed Dean’s hips. He smirked and slammed his entire ten inches inside in one go.

“Fuck!” whined Dean, his back arching beautifully but his hands stayed firmly gripped into the mattress. 

“Sh,” said Sam, rubbing a hand up and down his back. “That was a test and you did so good. I expect my bottom to be ready for me. You’ll get used to this cock in you real soon.”

“Feels like you shoved a fucking baseball bat up there,” groaned Dean.

“Oh, I’ll work you up to a baseball bat,” said Sam, slowly thrusting forward, deep and hard, making sure Dean felt it in his bones. Dean made an incoherent sound before Sam started to slam into him more quickly Dean groaning and moaning under him. “Oh and you ask permission to come.”

“M’close already,” said Dean. Sam hummed and pulled out, Dean groaning as Sam rolled to his side of the bed and dug into his nightstand. He grabbed Dean’s wrist in time to see Dean turn his head, Sam holding up a tie. Dean nodded his approval and Sam quickly had Dean’s hands pinned behind his back and secured. 

“That’s a good look for you, Dean,” said Sam, giving Dean’s ass a slap, ripping a gasp from him. “Halfway to fucked out, face all pink and all tied up.”

“Sam,” groaned Dean, trying to bury his face in his pillow when Sam grabbed his shoulders and forced him to sit upright. He manhandled Dean to his lap and lined up his cock, pushing the head in as Dean moaned.  _ “Sammy.” _

“Ride me like a good boy,” said Sam. Dean complied more quickly than Sam thought he would, his legs moving up and down, Sam putting his hands on Dean’s hips to help keep him balanced.

“Fuck, you’re a fucking dick,” said Dean.

“I said  _ ride _ ,” said Sam, moving one hand to wrap around Dean’s cock, squeezing his hand around him to prevent him from coming.

“Please let me come. I’m so close,” said Dean, moving fast, clenching his hole around Sam’s cock. 

“After,” said Sam. “Make me come in that tight little hole first.”

Dean threw his head back and started a harsh rhythm that even Sam was impressed with. Clearly Dean was used to being on bottom, even if there were still a few things Sam wanted to teach him along the way.

“I’m getting close Dean. You want me to come in you? Want to be my cum dump? Want to keep my cum all nice and warm inside you all night?” asked Sam. Dean nodded and bit his bottom lip. “Say it.”

“Yes! Yes, I want to be your cum dump. Please Sammy, please let me come!” said Dean.

“Go ahead, good boy,” said Sam, releasing his hand from Dean and grabbing his hips, slamming up into him and ripping both his own and Dean’s orgams from their bodies. Dean kept pushing himself through it as Sam felt himself come deep inside Dean, Sam panting when he finally finished, finally noticing the streaks on his stomach and chest from Dean. Sam wiped a finger through it and held it up to Dean’s lips. “Clench.”

Sam helped Dean off and quickly went to the nightstand and grabbed a medium sized butt plug, pushing it inside Dean’s hole before any of his come could escape.

“Fuck, Sammy,” breathed Dean, Sam grabbing his chin.

“Clean me up,” said Sam. Dean nodded and started to lick off his own cum from Sam’s body, Sam running his hand through Dean’s sweaty strands and and telling him what a good job he did the whole time. When Dean had finished, Sam untied Dean’s hands and tossed the tie aside, pulling Dean in for a sloppy kiss.

“Love you,” said Dean with closed eyes.

“Love you too,” said Sam, tapping the bottom of the butt plug a few times until Dean groaned. “Oh and you should get used to that. You’re only sleeping with a plug or my cock in your ass from now on.”

“Bossy,” mumbled Dean, curling into Sam’s side.

“Oh, you haven’t even seen bossy yet, Dean. Just wait for what I have in store tomorrow.”


End file.
